Medusa
Medusa is a reoccurring character in Rebecca's videos and animations, the main antagonist of My Crazy Theatre Teacher and was the main theater teacher of the theater department Rebecca participated in, during her high school days. Description Appearance She appears to be a tall woman with a messed up hair style, red hair, red eyes (although, it is shown as red, because she was evil) and she was wearing glasses. She wears a black shirt and jeans. Personality It is possible that she either has bipolar disorder, borderline personality disorder or antisocial personality disorder, because she has split personalities. One day, she was kind and supportive, and the other day, mentally unstable and vindictive. This confused Rebecca Parham if Medusa liked her or not. Role in videos My Crazy Theater Teacher She is known for being Rebecca's theater teacher. She also owned the entire theater department, which means she had full control on teaching her students all the subjects. She ran the theater clubs, directed all the school plays and had more control in her choices of the cast. One of the theater kids were Rebecca's bullies. When Medusa was confronted by Ann Parham, Rebecca's mother, she was allegedly aware that Rebecca was being bullied, but was scared that he - the bully - would get into more trouble. While Rebecca was performing decent enough in the play, the next day, she wasn't casted. Medusa lied to her by telling her that the reason why she wasn't casted was because she was too tall. In fact, that wasn't even true, considering the fact that the other senior theater kid was taller than Rebecca. She told her students the real reason, which was that Rebecca kept to herself a lot and wasn't popular, which is an unusual and illogical reason to exclude participants from a cast. However, Rebecca didn't meet the requirements of having a certain amount of charisma and beauty from Medusa's perspective, which is why she was excluded. Two years after Rebecca had graduated, Medusa locked herself in a boys' hotel room, had a lot of alcohol and passed out in the room, forcing the boys to sleep in girls' hotel room. Other videos In other videos, she didn't really have a role. She was mentioned, drawn and briefly described in these videos. Relationships Rebecca Parham Throughout the years in her theatre department, Rebecca very often had deal with Medusa's unpredictable nature. Latter switched from supportive and friendly (and always giving her straight "A"s for performances) to vindictive and furious constantly, making it even harder for her student as she wasn't among her circle of favoured popular peers, which became even clearer when she actively refused to stop another student from bullying her. Rebecca accepted this treatment for a long time because of her love for theatre and hopes that if she would be "good enough" in Medusa's eyes, she would be given a good role in a play one day/receive better treatment. Their final break happened when during the casting process of a certain play in senior year, Medusa not only refused to give Rebecca a certain role despite her matching the physical appearence of a character, latter's accent, having a certain presidence as a senior student, and actually having given her a yes for this role even before the auditon (to only name a few points), but to cast her at all. After initially flatly lying to her about her reasoning, Rebecca was told by other students that she had passingly told another class she was too shy, had no friends and was "not a part of the group", "explaining" her decision. Furiously, Rebecca decided to leave the theatre department in its entirety to be free of her. Latter's reaction to it is unknown, but Rebecca gained a lot of confidence through this step and a lot of joy, among other results, through success in community theatre. Favorite students (including Tweedledee) Medusa was known to favour certain students, who were attractive and popular, in casting choices, and to be extremely protective of them. Rebecca's mother once confronted her about not stepping in when one of her "favourites" bullied her daughter and did so constantly, but she initially refused to not to get him into trouble. Appearances * Lost My Pants in Wonderland * My Teacher Murdered Someone * Draw My Life * My Crazy Theater Teacher Quotes * "Ask someone else." * "Seniors take precedence in casting because they're graduating." * "Oh. It's because you were too tall." * "Yes. Only short guys auditioned and I needed your love interest to be taller than you." * "The reason I didn't cast Becca is because she's not one of the group. She keeps to herself way too much and doesn't have any friends." Trivia * It is currently unknown if Medusa is still alive or dead nowadays. * Over her and Eric Paul Engel, Rebecca would rather learn from Medusa than Engel. * Her name is based on a dragon and wore her name like a badge of honor. Category:Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Reoccurring characters Category:Female characters Category:Evil